


debacle of the heart and within

by faded_jenes



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Kingsman Fusion, Drabble, Enemies to Lovers, Kingsman Family, M/M, Romance, Spies & Secret Agents, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-30 02:44:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16756357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faded_jenes/pseuds/faded_jenes
Summary: chanyeol recognises the man in the photos and that pretty little smile of his. (or alternatively, a crossover of kingsman, terius behind me and exo)





	debacle of the heart and within

**Author's Note:**

> this is nothing more than a self-indulgent work, considering i've been writing drabbles no one asked for recently. and no, i'm not planning to embark this into a full story...sorry folks
> 
> starring: 
> 
> joonmyun as arthur
> 
> sehun as merlin
> 
> chanyeol as lancelot
> 
> kyungsoo as galahad
> 
> jongin as terius
> 
> baekhyun as solas

* * *

 

 

“who is he?” park chanyeol eyes the deck of photos laid out on his desk. a man, a good head shorter than him, blinks back at him in black and white. the agent picks out a second from the stack, which is a close-up shot of a pair of hands—a mole dots the man’s thumb and this time chanyeol instantly recognises the trademark because these soft looking hands are anything but innocent, now curled around a trigger, a grip that is mastered for a clean shot in the head.

 

chanyeol barks out a bitter laugh. the man in those pictures, now identified as _solas_ , is staring right at him with his charming smile by the third frame.

 

“remember your little friend?”

 

joonmyun has this way of riling him up, digging up old scores chanyeol has yet to settle from the past, but that seems to be the man’s way of making him clean up after his own mess, given that the mission in france has ended a fiasco thanks to then motherfucker, now _solas_ , claiming the head of a german ambassador before chanyeol could even make a move on the corrupt politician.

 

“what about him?” chanyeol slumps back into his chair, lights a cigarette and feigns indifference.

 

“the boy is an asset, chanyeol,” his boss drops a manila folder in addition to the images and proceeds to treat himself a scotch from chanyeol’s hidden stash. “you wouldn’t guess just how much CIA forked out to get a leash on him.”

 

“how much?”

 

“that’s for you to find out,” _arthur_ talks business and chanyeol dislikes the way the man’s calculating smile puts him on the edge. “ _galahad_ is awaiting you in the lot, twenty minute tops, and chanyeol, it’s your field day today. kyungsoo is just a show, but you, my boy, are going to prove that what happened in marseille is nothing to what you are going to achieve today.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

a tiny man is sitting in a maserati by the time chanyeol walks down with bourbon in his coffee.

 

“i would appreciate if you put away that umbrella of yours, kyungsoo. thanks.” the tiny man throws him a threatening glare but chanyeol takes no offense of it, given that his partner is no more than a grumpy old man stuck in the body of a twenty-six-year-old.

 

“i told you to call me _galahad_ when it is strictly business,” mr grumpy pants grouses as he chucks his weapon in the trunk of the car. “roger that kyungsoo. i shall honour your codename only at your funeral, which isn’t pretty far off from the fact _terius_ almost blew up your head last week.”

 

chanyeol hits his partner’s sore spot yet once again after he discovers that do kyungsoo too has an old score of his own, a bright CIA shrapnel by the name of _kai_ who seems to have an infatuation with kyungsoo’s egghead a year back in russia.

 

kyungsoo shuts him up with a begrudging whack on his head, a couple minutes before the two drive off arthur’s private grounds and head straight for a party in westminster.

 

 

* * *

 

 

chanyeol tracks down the wanted asset easily. the boy is perched atop a rooftop a few blocks down, just where _merlin’s_ tracker locates him.

 

“you just have to sit there and look pretty,” chanyeol cracks a mocking laughter into his wireless earpiece to which kyungsoo grits his teeth and downs his shot of gin at the table all while pretending to engage a businessman with a half-assed conversation.

 

their target, more of a supposed bait for _solas_ , is an interested connoisseur who has recently bidded the highest for an artefact that CIA is hunting after for these past months. apparently, the piece has been stolen but chanyeol believes there is more to this than meets the eye, given that joonmyun is also on a lookout for the item.

 

a few minutes later, kyungsoo has earned a spot near the old art expert. the two chat away while chanyeol climbs his way up the emergency ladder and arrives at his designated spot—where a certain brunette is setting up his gear, unaware of the man lurking in the shadows behind him.

 

“ _galahad_ , the black pearl is not sold at the auction,” _merlin’s_ urgent voice crackles into their earpieces, “it’s that piece of emblem pinned to the old man’s collar.” kyungsoo steals a cursory glance at the brooch glinting on their target’s suit and murmurs a low ‘got it’ under his breath before he looks up and catches a red dot pointed on the old man’s forehead.

 

a terse _fuck_ cracks over the lines before everything goes static. the lights in the gallery go out just as a shot is fired into the air, where the sound of glass crashing onto the floor echo through the walls before the lights come back on and in the middle of the crowd lies the connoisseur who has shards pierced through his heart, pinned down by a chandelier which has fallen off the ceiling.

 

“i got it,” kyungsoo’s voice returns somber as the tiny man clips the emblem onto his own collar and walks off by the exit _merlin_ has cleared. he grimaces at the nasty cut on his neck, a near miss death once again, just as he rolls away in the nick of time before the hanging lights fall on him. the agent wipes off the blood before he barks worriedly into the receiver, “just where the fuck are you, _lancelot_?”

 

“it wasn’t _solas_ ,” chanyeol is quick to defend for he has the sniper tackled to the ground just a minute before the gunshots rang and whipped a handcuff on the wanted asset before the man could pull the trigger on his target. “i repeat,” chanyeol catches his breath after he has knocked the brunette out and tied a gurney bag over his head, “this is not his work.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“that was quick,” kyungsoo helps him deposit the mercenary in the back seat, “and i know the killing is not his work because he is aiming for the guy’s head, not some chandelier on the ceilings. and now i’m probably never going to get over the image of glass sliced through someone’s flesh and bones.”

 

they drive out of the underground lot, a minute away from rounding onto the central when a shadow lurches out from a corner and shoots straight into the windows. kyungsoo leans back into his seat and dodges the bullet while chanyeol takes cover by blocking with his armoured arm where the projectile lodges into the steel guard.

 

“hey pretty,” _terius_ greets in front of the broken glass and holds kyungsoo right at gunpoint. “and i do believe you have a friend of mine with you.” the way he grins is eerily similar to joonmyun and chanyeol watches as kyungsoo kicks open the car door, storms out and presses his forehead harder against the muzzle.

 

“so, what are you going to do about that fucker?” the tiny man spits into _kai’s_ face and chanyeol sees that their attacker’s eyes waver just for a second, a slip that kyungsoo needs before he lunges over and knocks the pistol out of the other’s hand. unwarranted, the tiny man leans up and locks the taller man into a bruising kiss before a needle injects right into the side of _terius’s_ neck and sedates the shrapnel into a dreamless sleep.

 

 

* * *

 

 

chanyeol doesn’t question the nature of the relationship of _galahad_ and _terius_ and heads straight into _merlin’s_ quarter and fires bullets of questions because their mission is intercepted and CIA is not the one behind the gun this time. sehun doesn’t react, accustomed to the loud mouth and the the temper that is _lancelot_. instead, the younger takes his time to look up from his gadgets and heaves out a ‘third party involvement’ in the field agent’s face.

 

“i’m not dumb to figure out that the killer is not from both of our sides,” chanyeol glares into _merlin’s_ bored eyes, “if it’s not _solas_ , not _terius_ , then who the fuck are they?”

 

“that’s for you to find out more,” joonmyun stops by with the emblem in his hands, “once they wake up, we’re going to hire some help from them. it’s too early of a deal, given that minseok isn’t going to be pleased to have both of his assets in the hands of a tailor but a little group work never hurts.”

 

chanyeol doesn’t like where this is going but for now, he flops back into _merlin’s_ arm chair and stares at the brunette unconscious behind the glass. he hasn’t seen the kid around, not since the mission in france left in shambles, but the mercenary is sure pretty and he bets a penny the other would play a better distraction than kyungsoo in whatever that is going to come up in a few days time because joonmyun pats him on the shoulder and tells him with that signature scheming grin of his. “the four of you, you guys are going to take a detour to las vegas and boys,” _arthur_ waves four vip cruise passes in his hands, “remember, this is just the beginning.”

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

should i do a deleted scene later? okay, here we go [talk pretty to me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16759141)

 


End file.
